Rewriting Harry Potter and The Philosopher Stone
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: Seventeen year old, Harry Potter is given the chance to change the past by reliving it. When Harry is sent back in time to his eleven-year-old body with his memories intact. But, as always things don't always go quite as planned. Old enemies become friends, friends become enemies and new romance blooms.
1. Chapter 1

**Rewriting Harry Potter and The Philosopher Stone**

 **May 2** **nd** **, 1998 Limbo, King's Cross Station**

"I have to go back, haven't I?"

"Oh, that's up to you".

"I've a choice?

"Oh, yes" Dumbledore smiled at him "We're in King's Cross, you say. I think you if so desired, you'll be able to board a train".

"And where would it take me?" Harry questioned.

"Well, there are two platforms going to two different directions. One train will take you on" Dumbledore said thoughtfully "Whilst the other will take you back".

"What do you mean back, sir?".

"You can go back to the beginning think of it as a second chance to set things right and perhaps more than one innocent life can be spared".

"Professor, what am I suppose to do?".

"It is not my choice to make".

Harry considered his options before making his final decision on which course of action he would take next "I know what I must do Professor" He said as new determination rose within him "I'm going back to change the future for the better" He declared.

Dumbledore patted Harry on the knee as he rose "I wish you good luck with your endeavour and a word of caution that by your choice, Harry millions-billions-of lives will be altered, caught up in a chain of events begun by you this day".

Harry nodded and rose as the train pulled up to the platform in front of him. "Goodbye Albus, until we meet again, old friend" He embraced his old headmaster and without another word, walked silently to the train. As he boarded, he looked back at Dumbledore, and saw a proud, yet sad smile stretch across his face as he raised his hand and waved in farewell.

Harry stepped inside the train and into one of the empty compartments, he had just sat down went he felt the train lurch and begin to pull out of the station and into a tunnel. The darkness obscured Harry's vision and when Harry did finally open his eyes, he didn't quite know where he was.

 **1st August, 1991, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey**

The bed springs dug into his skin and creaked loudly under his weight as he sat upright. The last thing he could remember was boarding a train and then nothing more.

Swinging his legs around to the side of the bed. Harry stretched over and turned on the lamp and grabbed his taped up glasses from the bedside table. He puts them on and blinks as his atrocious eyesight somewhat had improved.

The room was very basic, it looked almost bare. There was a large wooden wardrobe that has a built-in mirror panel, an old writing desk with a three legged chair and the bed he was lying on if that is what you could call it. The bed was one of those folding spring beds with a thin single mattress.

Harry knew exactly where he had ended up _'I'm back at the Dursleys. I must be in my old bedroom'_

He looked over to the calendar and saw that it was the first of August, 1991. He then looked over at the alarm clock and saw that it was 7 o'clock in the morning.

Harry decided it was no time like the present to get prepared for what was awaiting him at Hogwarts, this year and with that in mind. He went to the bathroom for a quick wash and then got dressed leaving the Dursleys a note that a wizard visitor had called by to check on him and had taken him out to finish off his school shopping and that he had gone out and would be back later and if the Dursleys had a problem with that they could speak to the people watching the house.

Harry went outside and noticed the dark grey clouds covered the sky, only letting a few rays of feeble sun slip past the barrier. The monotonous sound of raindrops beating on the side walk blended in with the occasional whoosh of the breeze through the treetops. Everything was bleak, grey, and dreary even the atmosphere. Down the street was a bus stop that Harry walked over to and summoned the Knight Bus to The Leaky Cauldron.

As the bus materialized into view and the conductor who Harry didn't recognize stepped out to greet him "Hello, my dear and welcome to the Knight Bus. I will be your conductor, this morning".

Harry stepped onto the bus and flattened his hair down to cover his famous lightning bolt scar before taking a seat on the nearest bed closest to him. He was tempted to use a sticking charm on himself, but then remembered that he wasn't supposed to use magic outside of school.

The conductor came over to him "Now, where did you say you were headed, dearie?".

"I'm headed to The Leaky Cauldron".

"That'll be eleven Sickles, my dear".

Harry rummaged in his pocket and pulled out the correct amount of change and he was handed a ticket.

After a thankfully short journey, Harry came to his stop and stepped off the Knight Bus and headed into The Leaky Cauldron.

Harry managed to slip by unnoticed and headed straight for the courtyard. When he got to the courtyard he tapped his wand on the bricks and stepped through the archway onto a cobbled street which, is twisted and turned out of sight. _'Diagon Alley, it looks so different from how I remembered it. The last time I was here the streets stood virtually empty with the few shoppers staying together in groups; "Wanted" posters with my face plastered the fronts of once-bright shops. That is what the future holds for Diagon Alley, if I don't act fast'_ He mused sadly to himself.

He made his way to Gringotts taking in the sights as he went along. He then, climbed the stairs up to the grand entrance doors. The uniformed guard at the door bowed to Harry as he walked inside. He dodged around the people milling around in the lobby and went up to a rather bored looking clerk who was eyeing Harry, with a look of disdain.

Harry cleared his throat.

"Yes," The goblin asked with a rather sinister looking smile.

"I need access to vault 687" He then proceeded to hand the goblin his gold key "I'd also like to inquire about obtaining a bank draft or card if that is at all possible".

The goblin reached down underneath the counter and pulled out a bank draft book and proceeded to explain how it worked.

Afterwards Harry followed the goblin down to the carts and enjoyed the ride down to the vaults. The cart soon slowed down at Vault 687 and came to a stop. The goblin hopped out and opened the vault. "Here you are, Mr. Potter" He said with a small bow.

Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.

"How much is here?" Harry couldn't help, but ask.

"Currently this trust vault has 1460 Galleons, 324 Sickles and 1000 Knuts, which is approximately £7375.81".

"Wait do you mean to say this isn't all of it?"

"Didn't you get the Gringotts information package that explains all this to you, Mr. Potter? You should have got one sent out to you when you turned eleven".

"I didn't get it. I believe that either my Aunt must have discarded it or I suspect that it was redirected somewhere else".

"I shall have a replacement sent out to you, Mr. Potter. However, to answer your question this vault is merely a trust fund set up by your parents to be used for educational purposes. The main vault cannot be accessed until you are of age at seventeen or have been granted emancipation by the ministry or in rare circumstance magic itself" Explained the goblin.

"I see…" Replied Harry as he quickly calculated how much he could afford to spend.

The goblin, then handed Harry a bottomless money pouch, which he shovelled money into.

When Harry resurfaced from the underground vault. He left the bank a good deal wealthier. He went over to Gringotts exchange to exchange some Galleons into Muggle Currency in order to purchase a new wardrobe of muggle clothes later on.

His first stop was to Madam Lux opticians. He went and got a full check up before picking out two new pairs of glasses that were better suited to his needs. He was glad to finally be rid of his old taped up old fashioned glasses. And for an added fee Harry also had several enchantments placed on them. So, that his glasses were now unbreakable, resistant to all summoning spells, waterproof and with a tap of his wand his glasses could be made invisible which was an added bonus.

Afterwards, Harry stopped off at Weeoanwhikser's Barber Shop, for a haircut. He was hoping that the barber would be able to tame his dishevelled mop of hair. Once the barber was finished, Harry couldn't believe the difference that a haircut and new glasses could make. He was happy with the result and hopefully his aunt would be too now that his hair had been tamed after half an hour using several spells and a lot of hair product.

He then went to Ollivander's Wand shop.

"Good morning, Ollivander" He greeted the wand-maker.

"Mr. Potter, what can I do for you?" Ollivander asked curious "Your wand is still in working order, is it not?".

"Yes, sir. I forgot yesterday to buy a wand polishing kit and a wand-holder".

"It's good to see a young wizard taking an interest in looking after their wand. Nowadays the young, don't appreciate their wands as much as they used to" He said with a small sigh and asked "What sort of wand holder were you looking for?".

"I'm not sure to be honest with you, a decent one, maybe dragon-hide or perhaps even a standard Auror wand holder. Do you have any of those left in stock, Mr. Ollivander?" He inquired.

"Hm, let me go take a look in the back" Ollivander replied.

When Ollivander returned he had two wand holders with him "You're in luck, Mr. Potter. I have one of each left. I would personally recommend the standard Auror wand holder it has more security than a dragon hide wand holder does".

"It does?" Questioned Harry.

"Yes, the standard Auror wand holder prevents someone trying to steal your wand. Whilst the only benefits of a dragon-hide wand holder is that it is more resilient and resistant to fire damage. The standard Auror wand holder is a little on the pricey side, but in my opinion it is worth every Knut".

"Then, I would like to purchase the standard Auror wand holder, please".

"That will be nine Galleons for the wand holder and one galleon and five sickles for the wand polishing kit, Mr. Potter".

Harry paid Ollivander in full and the old wand-maker helped Harry put the wand holder on his arm and said to him "Take care of your wand and you'll have a life-long partner that will never fail you".

"I will" Replied Harry and left the store with his purchases.

Harry then went into Knockturn Alley in search of a few books and artifacts that could help him in future against Voldemort and his Deatheaters. He had learned a long time ago that dark magic wasn't inherently evil and light magic wasn't necessarily good it was mostly down to someone's intent. In Harry's opinion dark magic was no worse than any other magic if properly used.

Harry ended up purchasing a stack of books on varies branches of magic and subjects that had piqued his curiosity or interest. He also had purchased a genuine stolen time-turner that someone had swiped from the ministry and sold to Borgin that Harry had snapped up for a fair price.

He made a pit stop at The Hopping Pot for some breakfast before heading over to Stowe & Packers Magical Trunks.

Harry had found the trunk that he had been looking for; A lovely large antique steamer trunk with wooden slats and leather banding which has a vintage padlock that is immune to unlocking charms to prevent any sort of thievery and if anyone dared to try open the lock without using his blood to unlock it. They would end up getting their finger trapped and the only will to be released was either to wait for Harry to release them or lose a finger. The trunk also was built with a shrinking and enlargement charm, which meant that Harry could take his secret trunk wherever he went.

Once, Harry was finished with shopping, he summoned the Knight Bus and reluctantly headed back to the Dursleys.


	2. Chapter 2

**11th August, 1991, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey**

Over the last six weeks using a time-turner, Harry had become more attentive to his relatives in order to get on their good side; he even went so far to fake normalcy, which seemed to pay off as he was allowed more food at meals, and even got little favours occasionally. The new and improved Harry, was exactly what his Aunt had wished him to be. The Dursleys left him to his own devices and even Dudley no longer went out of his way to make his cousin's life miserable. No thanks to a little thing called bribery. Whilst in secret right under their noses he used his free-time constructively to practise occluding his mind as well as using Blood Magic.

Sanguine Magic also known as Blood Magic is a long-lost powerful magic. Blood Magic is the use of blood to increase one's power or to control another person. Dark wizards and witches sacrifice life energy from shedding blood for more power, over their own health and safety. Blood Magic is also "instinctual" controlled Magic, it is a wordless kind of Magic, so ancient that words never existed at the time of its creation. It is considered to be one of the darkest branches of magic due to its link with Necromancy. However, not all see blood magic as inherently evil. Despite the stereotype that blood magic is limited to madmen and dark wizards, this is not factually true. Blood magic is no worse than any other magic if properly used. Most Blood magic is classified as restricted by the ministry, however the ministry cannot prosecute or interfere with a practising sanrier who taps into their own blood or has the consent of a bleeder who willingly sacrifices their blood. The line is only crossed when a sanrier starts sacrificing lives or takes the blood of an unwilling participant, which is considered black magic.

Harry had developed a fascination and interest in a particular kind of blood magic that involved Blood Sigils which required a weakness payment of blood in order to activate the sigils. A sanrier must be willing to weaken their self temporarily to become strong. However, Blood Sigils are extremely dangerous as they are vastly overpowering to those who are deemed unworthy, which can send the witch or wizard into shock or madness, giving them excruciating pain and agony that would be suffered through a fever so intense that only stripping the sigil or cutting through it would save the life. Also poorly drawn blood sigils would have no effect. When a Blood Sigil is first drawn on the skin it produces an "icy hot" feeling and then the sigil turns black giving the appearance of a tattoo. However, many Blood Sigils are temporary and fade with time. These sigils will almost always leave behind a faint white or silver scar as if as a reminder of the sigil that was once placed there. These sigils would need to be drawn again for their effects to be felt again.

So, far Harry had drawn a permanent enhanced bone mass and physical fitness sigil on his chest, a temporary magical tracer blocker sigil on his wand arm, a temporary glamour sigil that conceals his other sigils on his torso, a permanent mourning sigil on the side of his neck that is worn in honour of his parents and those that had died during the first wizarding world. And lastly, was a temporary empowerment sigil on his chest that gives him a slight magical boost.

Harry woke up early and used the bathroom, taking a quick shower. He got dressed and looked into the mirror.

The air around Harry became thick with a sense of foreboding and magic as a powerful aura surrounded him that gives him an intense commanding air that many would find difficult to ignore. He stands about the average height for his age with a lean and very slim figure. His jet-black hair is combed and styled with a side swept undercut with a long fringe that kept falling into those striking emerald green eyes that reflect hard-earned survival. His facial features bear a strong resemblance to his mother. He wears a black slim-fit faux leather jacket with a green hoodie underneath. Under the hoodie is a black t-shirt with a pair of slightly baggy black jeans, a pair of green and black sneakers.

He headed downstairs "I'm going out" He absently told his Aunt "I'll be back around lunch time".

Harry, then snuck out the back door making sure not to be seen by Mrs. Figg or Elphias Doge who helped shadow him in the years before he started Hogwarts. He decided to head to the local park that was only a twenty minute walk down the road to clear his head.

 **Surrey Park**

Harry entered the small park wanting to spend sometime away from the Dursleys.

When he reached the park he took a seat on one of the swings and began to reflect. Harry knew someone else was in his presence without bothering to look up. When he did eventually look up. Harry was bewitched the moment he laid eyes on the petite girl.

There was just something about her that lured Harry in. The girl is short statured with white blonde hair that she keeps in a short pixie cut and bright, magenta purple eyes that shine with curious fascination at the world. She has an Irish pixie-shaped face formed, with a pert nose and dainty chin. Her lips are full and dimpled, their lines expressive and supple. Her features are often set into a thoughtful, far-off expression, lending a dream-like quality to her countenance. When she smiled. Harry caught sight of her upper canines and two outer upper incisors that slightly extended beyond her human teeth making them two pairs of subtle pointed fangs. Harry didn't think any less of the girl for her vampire ancestry in fact he couldn't help be even more attracted to her than he already was. She wore a long sleeved black shirt, black leggings, and black boots. She also wears a black vest with a wide hood that she usually keeps pulled over her head.

"Hullo, I'm Morrigan Branwell" She said shyly "May I join you?".

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter" He said with an adorable smile on his face that seemed to dazzle Morrigan.

"So, you're the famous Boy Who Lived. You're not quite what I was expecting" She admitted tilting her head at Harry in curiosity.

"Oh? And pray tell what were you expecting? No, don't bother let me guess. A hero decked in light right? I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you because news flash the world isn't divided up into Light and Dark. No ones purely good or evil, no matter how much they try to hide it. We live in a world that doesn't like grey areas yet that's where you find the complexity, the humanity and the truth. And truth be told what someone considers the light, may actually be dark to someone else. To want only light without ever knowing the dark I can't do that because what is right and what is wrong. That is decided by the heart. But, then we must ask ourselves what exactly is a heart?".

Morrigan tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear "On the contrary, Harry I'm far from being disappointed. In fact, you rather intrigue me" She replied in earnest.

Harry decided to change the topic and asked interested "So, Morrigan are you new to the neighbourhood? I've never seen you around these parts before?".

"Why do you want to know" Replied Morrigan.

"Answering a question with a question. I'd have pegged you for a Slytherin than a Ravenclaw. I supposed I'd like to know more about you. You interest me, too" Said Harry.

Morrigan scoffed "I'm really not that interesting".

"Of course you are. Everyone has a story".

"So, what's yours?" Morrigan asked "I know your name, but not your story at least not straight from the source".

Harry raised an eyebrow "Would you care to find out?" He said playfully.

"Yes, I would" She then diverted her attention elsewhere "I live down the road in Guildford with my father, mother and grandfather. I'm an only child. My mother is a squib who works part-time as a nurse and my father is half-blood like me. He has a shop in Knockturn Alley as a Fangsmith. My grandfather is a liaison between Britain's Ministry of Magic and the Vampire Courts in Transylvania. I've been homeschooled my entire life and unfortunately my father is still in two minds about whether or not to let me attend Hogwarts, this year or just continue with homeschooling me. We have till the end of this week to decide as a family in regards to my magical education" She told him.

"I don't mean to be rude, but do you have vampire ancestry?" He asked genuinely curious.

"Well spotted, I'm a half-breed and unlike most half-breeds I'm not ashamed of my vampire ancestry. I'm part-vampire, which is why I've been home-schooled, but I'm sure that you've already drawn that conclusion yourself. I am what I am just like you are who you are. I won't pretend to be something I'm not. If nothing else we have that in common" She said defensively.

"I'm not prejudice, Morrigan. Far from it actually. I believe in equality for not just Muggleborns, but for Magical Beings in the wizarding world. I'm also a firm supporter of The Society for the Tolerance of Vampires and Werewolves. Believe it or not we have more in common than you know" Harry responded truthfully.

Morrigan sighed inwardly, Harry was still an enigma to her. Normally Morrigan could figure someone out, but Harry confounded her. "What about you, Harry?"

"There's not much to tell, I live with my muggle relatives. They aren't the easiest people to live with. But, that's beside the point" He paused for a moment and cocked his head to the side with a thoughtful expression "And I'll even let you in on a little secret. I have the mind of a raven, the heart of a lion, the tongue of a snake and the loyalty of a badger. So, what does that tell you about me?".

Morrigan raised an eyebrow "That you're a chimera".

Harry chuckled lightly and shook his head "You want to figure me out I can tell. I wish you good luck with that because even I can't figure myself out" He jumped off the swing "Come on let's go for something to eat. I'm buying".

"Sure, I could eat" Morrigan said happily.

 **Westfield London**

After filling their bellies at McDonald's Harry decided to take his new friend to the cinema.

"What do you want to watch at the pictures? We could go and see The Addams Family. It has been recently released and I've heard good things about it?".

"Well, I think since you're paying. You should be the one to decide on the movie" Said a rather excited Morrigan.

"Alright, then The Addams Family it is".

When they got there Harry bought a huge box of popcorn to share between them. Morrigan began mischievously flicking it at people during the movie. She giggled and passed the popcorn to Harry and gestured for him to follow suit and have some fun with her.

Harry soon caved and flicked the popcorn.

They both had to slap their hands over their mouths to avoid laughing when Harry managed to hit this one guy in front of them who slapped the back of his own head at being hit with the flying piece of popcorn.

After the movie, they walked around London for a bit before heading home on the bus as fat rain droplets began to splash on them and the ground "Say do you fancy meeting up again?".

"I'd like that very much" Said Morrigan.

As the arrived at 4 Privet Drive, Morrigan noticed out of the corner of her eye that Mrs. Figg was peeking out of her window at them with a concerned expression.

Morrigan lightly elbowed Harry to grab his attention "Who's that?" She asked nudging his head in the direction of Arabella Figg.

"Oh, that's my neighbour Mrs. Figg. She babysits me from time to time when the Dursleys decide to go on a family outing or holidays without me".

"I'm sorry" Morrigan frowned.

"Don't be there's nothing for you to apologize for" He told her and did something unexpected and pretty bold.

He kissed her on the cheek "I'll see you tomorrow around the same time yeh?".

Harry wasn't quite sure what possessed him to do it, but he didn't regret it as he watched Morrigan's face lit up as her eyes darkened and blushed a light shade of pink.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Harry" She said leaning forward to return the kiss that she placed on his cheek leaving a faint imprint of lipstick before flitting off.

Harry watched her leave touching his cheek lightly with a small smile on his face, before he headed back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**31st August, 1991, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey**

Time had flown by quickly and so, far everything had gone according to plan. Harry was enjoying his new lease on life at the Dursleys and as long as they didn't bother him. He would return the favour and not bother them with his freakishness.

Harry and Morrigan had grown close, despite only knowing each other for a relatively short amount of time. Harry, even felt comfortable about letting Morrigan know about his Blood Sigils. Morrigan was a little wary and concerned about Harry purposely hurting himself to gain power at first. But, she understood that it was for a good cause and soon came around to it.

Morrigan quickly became fascinated in Blood Magic when Harry showed her. How it was done and even let Morrigan lap up the excess blood not wanting it to go to waste much to Morrigan's delight at the arrangement. Because similar to the Blood Sigils. Morrigan could use blood to empower herself. It was a win-win situation for them both.

Morrigan promised to keep Harry's secret and proceeded to help with his training by letting Harry use Legilimency on her which allowed them to mentally communicate with one another. Harry taught Morrigan how to draw the fire message sigil on paper instead of using an owl in the event his mail was being monitored or intercepted.

When Harry first met Morrigan's parents, Morrigan's mother seemed smitten with him. He even heard the words blood singer tossed around between Morrigan's father and grandfather when he had been invited over to dinner. Much to the embarrassment of Morrigan. Harry pretended not to know what the word meant.

When in fact, he was well aware that the vampire term was used when a specific human smells nearly irresistible to a specific vampire. That his blood called to Morrigan, like a siren's song. What he had learned about vampire culture was that blood singers tended to be regarded as a potential mate. So, it was no wonder why Mardella Branwell was so welcoming when Harry had come around for dinner and why Barrett and Lord Branwell had practically interrogated him at dinner.

Harry knew that in the future he would have a difficult decision to make between Morrigan and Ginny. He would not be able to avoid breaking someone's heart. From what Harry could tell The Branwell family had seemed to approve of him. Especially, Lord Branwell who had been able to tell that he was using blood magic, although he couldn't tell what branch. Apparently, Lord Branwell had been able to smell it. The two men had quizzed him on his use of dark magic and much to Harry's surprise were both very understanding and accepting of his use of Blood Sigils as it was no different than them using blood to empower themselves.

Lord Branwell had even offered to tutor Harry in Occlumency and Legilimency whilst Morrigan was busy with her tutor.

Meanwhile, Harry was just finishing reading chapter twenty four of his Potions book. He wanted to try and improve his relationship with the dreaded Potions Master. There was no reason that they couldn't at least be civil to one another. Now that Harry was no longer a carbon copy of his father.

Once he completed the chapter. He stood up, stretching and checked the time on his alarm clock. _'_ _Almost midnight, I_ _had_ _better call it quits for tonight'._

Harry decided to use his time wisely by reactivating his temporary sigils before they wore off.

He laid down on the bed with his trunks packed and ready to go. He glanced at the clock idly and grabbed his self-cleaning potions knife that he left underneath his pillow and began carving a temporary nourishment sigil onto his stomach. He hadn't eaten anything since this morning and was starving.

Droplets of blood dribbled down his stomach as the sigil glowed gold with a searing pain before turning black that had the appearance of a tattoo. Harry winced in pain and then relaxed flicking his wand and using a cleaning charm on himself to get rid of the residue blood.

His stomach now felt full. Harry set his knife to one side and pulled the quilt over his body. "Not long now" He told Hedwig.

He placed his hands behind his head and drifted off to sleep.

 **1st September, 1991, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey**

Harry got up early and dragged himself into the bathroom. He cursed himself for staying up so late last night.

He yawned and quickly showered using cold water to wake himself up a bit.

Harry smiled as his thoughts turned to Morrigan and how she would fair this morning having to get up so early in the day. She was more crankier than Snape when the man forgoes his morning coffee and has double potions with Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan in his class who both had quickly developed a reputation in first year at blowing things up.

He chuckled remembering when he surprised her with an early morning visit. He didn't heed Mardella's warning that her daughter was _not_ a morning person and had awoken Morrigan. That had been an understatement. He was sure now if he faced a Boggart that he would come face to face with Morrigan who was scarier than Voldemort when she had forgo her beauty sleep.

Harry grimaced knowing that it would be down to him to get Morrigan up for her morning classes. He hoped that Mardella had taken her daughter's morning moodiness into account and supplied Morrigan with enough Invigoration Draught to last her. Morrigan would need to get used to an early morning routine or else he would have to risk pilfering the potion from Snape personal store.

Once he was dressed he went downstairs and left his school trunk in the hall.

Grabbing a piece of toast out of the toaster and a knife out of the draw. He buttered the toast and shoved it in his mouth and proceeded to make himself a cup of tea.

Taking a seat at the kitchen table he munched on a piece of toast and watched the sunrise.

 **Later**

Harry was cooking breakfast for the Dursleys as Vernon and Dudley got ready to go to a private hospital in London to have the tail removed before he went to Smeltings.

He had just plated their breakfast and poured his uncle a cup of coffee when there was a knock on the door "That will be for me" He announced and silently walked out of the kitchen closing the door behind him. He grabbed his trunk and opened the door to reveal a woman in her late thirties with platinum blonde hair which hangs like spun silk to the small of her back. Her complexion is pale ivory, allowing the sweep and flush of every emotion to show on her countenance, the shade complementing eyes of a startling ice blue which tilt towards the outer edges to give an exotic caste to her features. Her mouth is generous, soft and wide, the upper curve enhanced by a cupid's bow that only deepens when she smiles. It was Mardella Branwell, Morrigan's mother who greeted him with a small kiss on each cheek "Hello, Harry dear. Are you ready to go?".

"Do you even have to ask?" He replied with a smile as he gave Mardella a hug and kissed her cheek.

A tall man got out of the car. He appeared to be in his early forties yet he still has a somewhat young look to him in the face around his eyes. His brows are normally furrowed in thought above red eyes that are consistently watching everything around him. His jaw is a little too strong and a little too cheekbones high. His sandy brown hair is cut short on the sides and longer at the top, styled back at the top with a small amount of hair gel. It was Morrigan's father, Barrett Branwell.

"Good morning, Harry. Here, let me help you with that. You look dead on your feet. I presume you stayed up last night to study. You do know young one that there is more to life than books. You are more than prepared for your first year at Hogwarts. In fact, you know more curses and hexes than most of the seventh year students".

"I'm well-aware of that, but I just want to make sure I'm prepared Barrett for anything that happens to step in my way".

Barrett laughed and ruffled Harry's hair "That-a-boy!" He closed the boot and placed Hedwig in beside Harry.

Morrigan yawned sleepily and smiled groggily at Harry "Good morning, my wolf".

"Good morning, my moon" Harry replied.

"Should I even ask?" Said Mardella curiously.

"Harry says that I am a dreamer and like the moon, I'm full of sun and beloved shadows. And you know what he's right. Whilst everyone wants to be the sun that brightens up someone's day, I'd rather be the moon that shines down on someone when they become lost in the darkness. I am the beckon of light that they can follow to find there way back on the path. And Harry is a wolf because he sings only to me".

Harry fought down the blush rising to his cheeks as Barrett teased him "Look little flatter tongue is blushing!"

A red faced Harry scowled at Barrett with a glare that Snape would have been proud of.

Mardella swatted Barrett "Oh stop teasing or I'll tell Harry and our daughter about your little pet name for me".

Barrett wisely kept his mouth shut for the rest of the journey much to Harry's relief.


	4. Chapter 4

**1st September, 1991, King's Cross Station, London, England.**

They reached King's Cross at half past ten.

Barrett and Mardella went to fetch two trolleys as Harry unloaded the boot.

Morrigan held her black Siamese cat in her arms. The orange eyed cat named Pumpkin lazily swished his tail watching Harry idly.

When Morrigan's parents returned they helped the children loaded their trolleys before heading inside the station. They had attracted a lot of funny looks that made Morrigan feel a little self-conscious.

Harry noticed this and turned to Morrigan and whispered in her ear "We must be like the Addams family to them".

Morrigan burst out into fits of laughter at his comment and Harry couldn't help join her.

Mardella smiled and shook her head at them as she ushered them over to the platform.

Barrett turned to them and began to instruct them how to crossover to Platform nine and three quarters "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"Don't stop and don't be scared or you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous" Mardella added.

"I'll go first and show you how it is done and then Harry can go next" As Barrett marched toward platforms nine and ten.

In the blink of an eye he had vanquished onto the other side waiting for them.

Harry pushed his trolley around "I'll see you on the other-side" He joked.

Harry leaned forward on his cart, he broke in to a run. In a flash he was on the other side it had been a shorter distance than he remembered as he would have run straight off the platform had Barrett not caught him "Careful young one," He chided.

Harry looked up at Barrett sheepishly "Thanks".

Barrett rolled his eyes and waited for Morrigan to appear. He also had to catch her as Morrigan had her eyes closed and was unaware that she had passed through the barrier.

"You two need to be more careful and aware of your surroundings. You know better than to flit Morrigan in public. And Harry you know how important it is to keep a low profile".

"Sorry" They both said looking down at the ground.

"It's to be expected. Your suppose to make mistakes. It is a part of life, so long as you learn from them. But, just remember that one stupid mistake can change everything" He warned them.

Mardella appeared next and smiled "Here we are children platform nine and three quarters".

Morrigan pointed at the Hogwarts Express and squealed in excitement "Harry! Look it's the Hogwarts Express!"

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, departing at eleven o'clock. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every colour wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

"Amazing isn't it?" He said sporting a large grin as he turned to Barrett "How long until departure?".

"Eager to get going are we?" He checked the time and then announced that it was a quarter to eleven. "Fifteen minutes to go, flatter tongue".

Harry rolled his eyes "Am I ever going to live this down?".

"I doubt it, young one" Replied Barrett amused "Not when I tell Vermont".

Harry's eyes widened with a look of sheer horror "You wouldn't-".

"Oh, but I would" He said smiled slyly.

"Come on, Harry. Let's go an empty compartment and get settled in" Morrigan said stepping onto the train.

"This isn't over" He told Barrett as he marched over to Morrigan with his trunk in one hand and Hedwig in the other.

Barrett turned to his tearful wife who waved at Morrigan and Harry "I pity there professors. They have no idea what their letting themselves in for what with those two running wild in Hogwarts" He placed an arm around his wife's shoulder to console her "Don't worry, my love. Our little moon has her wolf to sing her to sleep and watch over her when we cannot".


	5. Chapter 5

**1st September, 1991, Platform 9 ¾, King's Cross Station, London, England**

Harry and Morrigan found an empty compartment and got settled in. It had been the same compartment he'd sat in on his first trip to Hogwarts.

Harry looked out the window to see half a dozen heads of red hair, bobbing about in the crowd. He would recognize the Weasleys anywhere. The Weasleys had always been a part of his life ever since he entered the wizarding world. But, he wasn't sure whether or not he should place them in danger again. He had never forgiven himself for allowing the two brothers to be separated by a cruel twist in fate. He knew that when Fred died a part of George had died with him. He didn't want it to happen again, Fred and George didn't deserve the future that had played out for them.

Harry shook himself from his thoughts when the compartment door slid open. He half expected it to be Ron, but instead it had been two newcomers that he recognized who were the few Slytherins that had returned and joined Professor Slughorn to defend the school.

A relevantly tall and fit boy, with a thin, wiry build. His dirty blonde hair falls just barely above his eyes, hanging down in a slightly messy manner. He has steel blue eyes that are far older and troubled than they should be at his age. However, Harry suspected when threatened or otherwise challenged, his eyes would take on a defiant, fierce case to them, a promise of trouble. He has a perpetual scowl that is softened by chubby cheeks and pouting lips. Baby fat still clings to a strong jawline. He wears a black blazer, a pair of black tailored trousers, a casual black shirt with an open collar, a pair of formal dress shoes and an heir ring on his right index finger.

Beside the boy was a petite girl at a standing at 4'8" However, petite and delicate as she appears, Harry had a feeling that she is anything but. She has large grey eyes. Her light blonde locks were pulled into a waterfall braid, loose curls cascading down her back. She has an oval face that is well anchored by moulded cheekbones, an aquiline nose and full and gently rounded lips. Her skin is pale and creamy with only a hint of pink on her cheeks and lips. Her lips are dark matte red and her eyes have a thick layer of black eyeliner underneath. She wears a black lace bolero jacket, a vintage pin up style skull and flowers strapless halter dress, a pair of kitten heels and a long black & white feather earring.

"Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is pretty much full".

Harry eyed them for a moment "No, not at all. You're most welcome to sit with us" He said inviting them into the compartment.

The boy nodded and entered the compartment with his female companion. He tossed his trunk up onto the rack and helped the girl with her own before taking a seat. "I'm Lesath Rosier and this is my familiar Aquila" He said gesturing over to the Verreaux's Eagle-owl.

The girl sat down beside Morrigan with her Half-Kneazle Cat sitting comfortably in her lap "I'm Queenie Greengrass and this is my familiar Lulu" She said gesturing down to the pure white ball of fur that has large green eyes and elongated ears. "And who are you?" She inquired as the train lurched and pulled away from the platform.

Morrigan's hand gently carded through Pumpkin's fur as her beloved familiar snoozed in her lap "Hullo Queenie and Leseth. I'm Morrigan Branwell and this is my familiar Pumpkin".

"I'm Harry Potter and over here is my familiar Hedwig" He said gesturing over to the cage with the snowy white owl in it who ignored them in favour of cleaning her feathers.

"So, you're the famous Harry Potter. I grew up hearing stories about how you defeated the Dark Lord".

"Did you now? Well I wouldn't believe everything you hear. The only people who know what really happened that night is me and Voldemort".

Queenie let out a gasp "You said his name" She said in uttered disbelief.

"Well of course I did, it is his name after all. Someone once told me to use the proper name for things. Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself. Most would believe that Voldemort is dead so, what is the harm in saying his name".

"You don't believe that he's truly gone. Do you?".

"I would be a fool to believe that Voldemort a man who feared death as much as he did. Didn't take extreme lengths and precautionary measures to ensure his return. How he survived the killing curse rebounding onto him. I cannot say, but then again we must ask ourselves if I managed to survive, then who's to say he didn't? I believe that Voldemort is still out there somewhere biding his time.

"And yet, you're not afraid to speak the dark lord's name. Do you have a death wish?".

"I do not fear death. I know that for a fact that you become a changed person when you face the reaper and deny him your soul. Death does not like to be cheated. What Voldemort failed to understand is that Death is inevitable, all someone can wish to hope for is a good death. And if Deatheaters or dark supporters have a problem with me calling that ego maniac by his name, then they're nothing more than hypocrites because if they were truly devoted to the cause they wouldn't have gone and cried Imperious to the ministry or abandoned their fellow comrades who are now rotting away in Azkaban. And if he is still out there somewhere like I suspect, then they should their cowardly asses and go look for him and tell him that the nasty little half-blood dares to speak his name" He said in a mocking voice and smirked "Does that answer your question, Rosier?".

"Indeed, it does".

"Now to settle any misconceptions you may have about me. I'm well aware of your families past affiliations with a certain dark lord. It was times of war and my parents unfortunately were casualties of. They chose to fight and pick a side as your families have done. I just want you both to know that I hold no ill will against them for choosing to side with Voldemort. And let's make one thing perfectly clear I do not care whether you are dark or light. I have no slant one way or the other. I admit I would rather your loyalties to be to yourself, but that is not my choice to make. What is important to me is that I can trust you not to betray me, when the time comes to pick a side. I'd rather an enemy stab me in the back than someone I would consider a friend stab me in the front. Look where it got my parents".

"I respect that Potter. It was not what I was expecting least of all from you. I must admit I did have a bias opinion of you, but I was wrong. And for that I owe you an apology".

Harry waved him off "I care little of what people think about me, Rosier. They will have already formed a bias opinion of me. I'm either a hero decked in light or Voldemort's replacement in their eyes. I do not concern myself over the opinions, expectations and misconceptions of sheep that are shepherded by Voldemort, Dumbledore or even the Ministry. Believe it or not I'm neutral ground, the unrealized power, both protector and protected, working with dark and light forces, connected to both sides. I am the third option, I am the winning side. And do feel free to spread the word around".

Queenie looked surprised and asked "And you feel…comfortable with us here, Potter?".

"I'm still here aren't I?" He replied

"So, I presume that you're going to officially declare yourself as neutral?" Asked Rosier.

Morrigan gave an amused snort "You misunderstood, Lesath. What Harry meant was that he is neutral when it comes to Voldemort and Dumbledore. But, Harry is dark".

Queenie and Leseth looked completely nonplussed.

"Is it really so hard to believe? Just because I'm dark, does not necessarily mean I'm evil. I unlike Voldemort have boundaries and limitations. I won't let my parents sacrifice go to waste by letting myself become ensnared and corrupted by the Dark Arts. And I highly doubt that Morrigan would let me either".

"I don't judge you, Potter for choosing to walk a darker path. Not everyone who is labelled dark are followers and supporters of the dark lord. But, yet because of the stigma surrounding those that practise Dark Magic many have no choice to stand with the dark lord because they are rejected by the light and face prosecution and oppression by the Ministry not to mention dark practitioners are shunned and discriminated against by wizarding society. It takes courage to openly admit that you're dark. Especially considering who you are. If the wizarding world where to find out that their saviour was in fact not the poster boy for the light, but for the dark. I cannot begin to imagine the ramifications that could befall you. But saying that I think that if the wizarding world did discovered the truth about you being a dark wizard. It could help improve the bad reputation and also be beneficial for like minded individuals such as myself and Queenie who are already labelled dark because we are guilty by association because of our families. That's not to say the label isn't fitting because we are. We just don't appreciate being automatically labelled as Junior Deatheaters in training".

Queenie nodded with a small smile "I think that it's rather brave of you to admit that you're dark, Harry. It is good to know that those who are labelled dark have someone else they can turn to in the future instead of the dark lord".

Harry looked surprised "You called me, Harry".

Queenie chuckled lightly "That is your name isn't it? If we're going to be extending our social circles to one another. I think that it would be prudent to be on first name basis don't you?".

"Good point, Queenie".

The compartment door opened again and a boy with fiery red hair and a freckled complexion. He has blue eyes, a long nose, and is very tall and lanky, with big hands and feet. "Mind if I join you,".

Harry stared at his old friend thoughtfully. This was a defining moment. He wasn't quite sure about Ron. There had been times in the future that Ron had let his jealousy and insecurity come between them at times when Harry had needed him the most. But, Ron also had the redeeming factor of coming through in the end. But could he afford to risk befriending Ron again and hope that the boy would come through this time around. He knew how close minded and prejudice the boy could be.

"Sure," he replied motioned for him to take a seat across from him as Morrigan and a reluctant Queenie made room for him.

"Thanks. I'm Ron. Ron Weasley" The boy said plopping down beside the girls.

Queenie wrinkled her nose and eyed him with disdain.

Lesath didn't seem too happy about the boy sitting in their compartment either.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter" He extended his hand to Ron.

Ron gawked like an idiot and simply stared at his hand "Are you really Harry Potter?" He blurted out.

Harry sighed and retracted his hand "The one and only".

"And have you really got – you know…" He pointed at Harry's forehead.

Queenie scowled at Ron "How rude".

"It's okay, Queenie. Ron's just curious and I'm sure that he isn't the only one" Harry said pulling back his bangs to show the lightning scar.

"So that's where You-Know-Who-" He asked trailing off at the end.

"His name is Voldemort, Ron" Harry told him and watched as the boy gasp at the mention of Voldemort's name "And yes, that's where Voldemort hit me with the killing curse".

"What is it Ron?" said Harry.

"You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people-"

"As I told Lesath, Queenie and Morrigan. Fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself. Voldemort has far more pressing matters to concern himself with than someone calling him by his name" He told Ron.

"Do you remember what happened?" Ron asked.

"As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school, Weasley" Sneered Lesath.

Harry cleared his throat and shot a look at Lesath "Give him a chance, Lesath. You gave me a chance didn't you?" He turned to Ron and nodded "And to answer your question, yes I do remember what happened that night, but I do not feel comfortable with sharing right now".

"Oh," said Ron.

He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window.

"So, Ron what house do you think you'll be sorted into?" Asked Harry hoping to clear the tension.

"Gryffindor, it's a family tradition. What about you?".

"I don't really care to be honest. It's just a house after all. I won't let it define me. What about you, Morrigan?".

"The same, but I suppose if I had to choose than I'd like to be sorted into Ravenclaw because their known for their individuality and being more accepting than other houses. What about you, Queenie?".

"I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw, either, but I think Slytherin is the house for me. What about you Lesath?".

"It is a family tradition of mine to be sorted into Slytherin, but I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw either".

"Wouldn't you want to be sorted into Gryffindor, Harry?" Questioned Ron.

"It is a Potter family tradition to be sorted into Gryffindor house, but I would like to break that tradition and go somewhere else. I'm not one to live up to other people's expectations. I suppose if I had to choose I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff because their neutral houses. If I get sorted into Gryffindor I will only be reaffirming people's misconceptions about me being a hero decked in light and if I get sorted into Slytherin I will be ostracised and seen as Voldemort's replacement" He admitted.

"Smart thinking," Lesath complimented.

There was a knock on the compartment door and Harry bit back a groan "Come in".

The girl had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," Hermione said entering the compartment, Neville, a round faced, blond-haired boy trailed behind her.

"No, but I could always summon it," Harry suggested whipping out his wand and cleared his throat.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

"Accio Neville's toad" He waved his wand, but nothing appeared to have happened.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said Hermione a little condescending. "Well, it's not very good, is-" but she was interrupted as Trevor flew through the door and Harry caught him with his Quidditch reflexes.

"Oh!".

"Oh, ye of little faith" He said to Hermione and handed Trevor back to Neville.

"That wasn't a first year spell" Ron spluttered.

"You haven't seen anything yet" Morrigan said beaming proudly at Harry.

"That was amazing!" Hermione added. "I've tried a few simple spells, just for practise, and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course. I've learned all our course books by heart, I just hope it will be enough. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you" She said all this very fast.

"Harry Potter," He told her "And before you ask are you really. I have the scar to prove it".

"I've read all about you. You're in Morden Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, you know," Hermione said excitedly.

Lesath snorted "I wouldn't believe everything you read, Granger".

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand," Hermione frowned.

"What he means is that you don't know the real story. The only people that know what really happened that night is me and Voldemort. And I don't recall giving an interview and I highly doubt Voldemort gave one either. Which means what you've read about me is mere speculation" He explained.

Harry rose from the chair "Alright, everyone stand up. I need to cast an extension charm on the row of seats so that Neville and Hermione can sit down and join us".

"Wait you can do that?" Ron said in awe.

Harry smirked "You'd be surprised Ron, of what I'm capable of".

Hermione beamed and watched Harry use an extension charm on the seats causing them to stretch.

The group retook their seats as Hermione sat down "Thank you,".

"Thanks, Harry," Neville said quietly.

"I believe introductions are in order. I'll go first shall I? I'm Harry Potter".

"Morrigan Branwell"

"Hermione Granger"

"Queenie Greengrass"

"Ron Weasley".

"Neville Longbottom".

"Lesath Rosier".

Ron's face drained of colour "Your father was a Deatheater!" He exclaimed accusingly.

Lesath raised an unimpressed eyebrow "So?".

"My uncle was also a Deatheater" Added Queenie.

"And my father was a dark informant to Voldemort" Admitted Morrigan unashamed.

"Is that a problem?" Harry asked "Just because their parents and families were on opposite sides on the war doesn't mean that their children deserve to be harassed, hounded and labelled for war crimes their families committed. I certainly don't hold it against them. So, why should you?".

"Their parents and killed murdered and tortured innocent people, Harry" He argued.

"And so what there guilty by association. I guess then that means I am just as guilty in your eyes as they are since I chose to fraternize with the so called enemy. You need to grow up Ron. The truth of the matter is, no one is safe in the midst of civil war. The innocent are always the first casualties in war because there seen as collateral damage. Their families picked a side and fought in a cause they believed in and were willing to die for. Who is to say which side was right and which side was wrong? When there is no right answer because when you think about it war is nothing more than organized murder".

"Harry, does make an excellent point" Hermione commented.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm not staying in the same compartment as Junior Deatheaters" He said storming out out of the compartment.

"What an idiot" Said Hermione.

Harry shook his head sadly "When will the children of the light and dark learn that allies no matter how unlikely should always be welcomed, especially in times of war".

A short while later, Draco Malfoy entered the compartment.

"Hullo, I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy. I heard rumours that Harry Potter was in this compartment" Draco eyed Harry warily for a long moment "Are you him?".

"It depends on which one you're looking for".

"I don't follow".

"What he means cousin is that the Harry Potter you're probably looking for doesn't exist except in the books you've read. Harry isn't a hero decked in light as we were brought up to believe. He's just Harry. He has no sway one way or the other if you catch my drift. He's neutral when it comes to the old man and the dark lord, but is dark like we are" Explained Lesath.

"What you have to understand is that I'm neutral ground, the unrealized power, both protector and protected, working with dark and light forces, connected to both sides. I am the third option, I am the winning side" He told Draco.

Draco looked a little astonished "Oh".

"Would you care to join us, Draco? Mind you that this compartment is mixed. Longbottom is from a light family and Granger is Muggleborn".

Draco wrinkled his nose at them and opened his mouth.

Harry cut in "Be careful, Malfoy before you alienate yourself, remember my mother was Muggleborn and fought for the light. I'm not interested in having a seven year school rivalry with you, just because we have different opinions and beliefs of who the right sort are. I understand if you do not wish to extend your social circle to Hermione or Neville or even Morrigan. We can work around it, so that it suits everyone here. But, if you wish for me to accept an invitation of friendship in the future. I have a stipulation".

Draco considered this "What sort of stipulation, Potter?".

"All I ask is that you at least _try_ to be civil and keep your pureblood supremacy ideals to yourself when in my presence. It is not much to ask for. I'm not asking you to converse with Hermione, Morrigan or Neville or even acknowledge their presence if you do not wish to do so. And vice versa. In order, to get along and avoid a pointless feud, then we need to find some common ground. It would make both our lives a great deal easier at school and I'm sure that it would benefit our families, if we become better acquainted. I know that the Malfoy family are opportunistic social climbers and that your father has no qualms about appealing to whichever side would be more beneficial to his social advancement. I doubt he will mind if you are seen in public with Longbottom, Granger or Morrigan if it was for a good cause".

Draco agreed reluctantly "I guess not".

"Quite the diplomat aren't you, Harry" Smirked Lesath.

"I have a feeling that my diplomatic skills will be needed more often in the future" He sighed heavily.

 **Later**

Harry had bought the whole sweet cart to share with his new friends.

Everyone dug in helping themselves to an assortment of different goodies.

"This cauldron cake is good, but it doesn't compare to my mother's famous blood brownies".

"That's disgusting" Said Queenie.

"Not really, I've tried them. I admit there an acquired taste, but blood brownies are no different than eating black pudding".

"I don't mean to be rude, but are you a vampire?" Inquired Hermione to Morrigan.

"I have vampire ancestry and perhaps, even a little Veela somewhere down the line. I'm proud of my heritage. I am who I am. Nobody has to like it. I do not care about what people think of me. Their opinion of me doesn't matter because I do not concern myself with prejudice close-minded gits like Ron Weasley for insistence" She said hotly.

"You don't drink blood do you?" Neville stammered.

Harry and Morrigan shared a look which didn't go unnoticed by the group as she answered "Sometimes, I have a willing donor who offers to let me feed every once in a while. However, I don't need to live off blood to survive. Blood merely empowers me. You have no need to worry, Neville. I have no intentions of biting you or anyone else for that matter" She reassured.

Neville looked a little relieved by this.

"So, how did you two meet?" Questioned Hermione.

"It was fate that brought us together. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time. Morrigan moved down the street from me and we met in the local park" Harry told her.

"And the rest is history" Morrigan chimed.

"What about you and Queenie" inquired Harry to Lesath.

"Pureblood families often set up play dates with other families of prominent social status to have their children to form social circles early on. I met Queenie when I was around ten and I met Draco when I was about seven" He responded.

Hermione rose and stated "I'm going to go see the conductor and ask how much longer it will be until we get to Hogwarts".

"You go do that whilst we get changed. I suspect that we'll be arriving soon" He said peering out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train was slowing down.

Hermione nodded and left.

Queenie rose and turned to Morrigan "Are you coming?".

Morrigan nodded and stood up "We'll be back soon".

When the girls left Harry flicked his wand and placed a locking charm on the door and shut the curtains.

The boys started quickly stripping off their clothes and pulled on their long black robes.

"Oi! Watch it Longbottom! You trod on my foot!" Snapped Lesath.

"Sorry" Apologized Neville sheepishly.

Once the boys were dressed they waited on the girls returning.

Hermione was the first to turn up as Harry unlocked the door "I spoke to the conductor, and he says we're nearly there".

"I thought as much" Replied Harry.

The conductor's voice echoed through the train "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

"The girls better hurry it along. I wonder what's keeping them" Spoke Lesath.

"The sorting ceremony is a big deal, Lesath. They're probably fussing over making themselves look presentable. Which begs the question…What are you going to do about your hair, Draco?".

Draco furrowed his eyebrows, puzzled "What's wrong with my hair, Potter?" He asked defensively.

"Did you use a whole bottle of hair gel to slick it back like that? Surely you didn't need to use that much. You do know snakes aren't actually slimy. Do you own a comb?"

Draco scowled at Harry "Of course, I own a comb, Potter. And you can hardly talk" He retorted producing a silver comb from his robes. He gave it to Harry who worked his magic "I have Potter hair. It's a curse. You have no idea how long it takes me to tame. You on the other hand have no excuse".

Once he was finished Draco looked into the mirror and had to admit that his hair looked much better not that he would ever admit it.

Harry then turned to Neville "Now, do you still have your toad?" He questioned.

Neville panicked for a brief moment and then relaxed when he found Trevor in his pocket and nodded.

"Good, now let's smarten you up a bit" He said fixing Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear.

"Thanks, Harry".

"Don't mention it, Neville. That's what friends are for. We look out for each other" He told him.

He looked to Lesath who raised an eyebrow daring Harry to find fault with his attire as his eyes swept over him. Harry finding nothing amiss turned his attention to Hermione "Would you like me to tame your hair? Which looks fine, by the way" He quickly added.

Hermione nodded a little self-conscious of her bushy brown hair.

Harry lifts down his trunk from the rack and pulls out Sleekeazy's Hair Potion that straightens her hair and curls the ends. "What do you think?".

Hermione's face lit up as she caught her reflection in the window "Wow, I love what you've done to my hair, Harry. How did you do it?".

"I used Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. It's a miracle worker. I use it on my own hair when I'm in a rush. You can buy the potion at Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions for less than ten sickles" He told her.

The girls finally turned up as the train slowed right down and finally stopped at Hogsmeade Station. The boys crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air and cast a warming charm on himself and his new and old friends.

A lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice "Firs' years! Firs' years with me!"

The students made their way towards the half-giant and followed him down to the lake. They were ushered into boats just like the last time except this time Harry was in a boat beside Morrigan, Neville and Megan Jones.

He was glad to see Morrigan had struck up a conversation with the girl. He could tell that she was a bundle of nerves with pre-sorting jitters. He would reassure her and calm her down once they reached the castle. It was good to finally be back home as he sailed across the water.

Everyone soon became silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood "Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads as the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face.

They were carried around a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clamoured out of the boats and onto rocks and peddles.

Harry offered the girls a hand helping them out of the boat as they, had to clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, front door. "Everyone here?" Hagrid looked around the sea of heads and then raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**1st September, 1991, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Highlands, Scotland**

As Hagrid handed them off to Professor McGonagall, Harry smiled up at his old head of house as she stood there dressed in her traditional emerald green robes. She had been one of his favourite professors over the years. He listened as she made her short speech, having already made a lasting impression on the students. She left briefly to let the first years get smartened up at a bit.

"Harry" whispered Morrigan "I'm really nervous".

"Don't worry, my moon. I will be right by your side every step of the way. Right up until your name is called to be sorted. You're going to do just fine, I promise" He said taking her hand and stroking it softly in reassurance. "I know that this all must be very new and I'm sure your senses must be overstimulated by the new sounds and smells. But just remember I'm right here and if you feel that you need to leave for some fresh air at any point after the sorting. Tell me and I will inform your head of house and whisk you straight out of there" he promised.

Morrigan nodded and let out a shaky breath "Okay,".

Harry's little group gathered around him as he gave them a pep talk trying to ease their nerves "We'll soon all be placed into a house that is best suited to us, regardless of family traditions or what house each of us think that we should be in. Whatever house we get sorted into, take what you can out of it and become great. The expectations you all should worry about right now is the ones you set for yourself" He said with conviction "And just remember it's only a house. The foundations where we will build our legacy upon. It is nothing more than a starting point. It will be your actions and choices you will make in your time here far more than your abilities that will define who you truly are. Not a house whether you are sorted into Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or even Hufflepuff" He said loudly not caring who was listening in.

"I couldn't have said it better myself" Hermione chimed in.

"Together we will roar like lions, strike at the hearts of our enemies like snakes, stand united like badgers and challenge those who seek to oppose us like the ravens. Together we will show the houses that we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Now who is with me?" He said giving his small speech and placed his hand out.

"I am" Morrigan said strongly placing her hand on top of Harry as Hermione, Queenie, Neville, Lesath and Draco followed suit unaware that Professor McGonagall had returned until she cleared her throat "Now, Mr. Potter. If you're quite finished-"

Harry ducked his head "Yes, Professor".

"Good, now would you please form two lines. We're ready for you now".

Harry stood beside Morrigan and offered her his arm.

She smiled softly and linked arms with him as they filed into the Great Hall.

Harry had the same look of wonder he had the first time. The older students watched the first years pile in, as Professor McGonagall took the lead.

Hermione whispered to Queenie, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

Queenie rolled her eyes in response and said, "Do you even have an off switch, Granger?".

Harry shook his head and shared an amused look with Morrigan who chuckled lightly as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of them. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. He wondered what the sorting hat would say to him this year.

After Dumbledore gave his speech. McGonagall then explained how the first years would be sorted.

McGonagall called the first name, "Hermione Granger".

Hermione took a deep breath and with more confidence than she had the last time around walked forward.

Ron whispered to Seamus "Mental, that one" He said at hearing Hermione giving herself a pep talk. The sorting hat was placed on her head and after a debate with the hat "Better be, Gryffindor".

Harry wasn't that surprise that Hermione ended back in Gryffindor. He knew that Hermione, despite her cleverness and love of books would learn to value bravery and friendship more.

Harry smiled and gave Hermione a small encouraging nod as she excitedly went over to the Gryffindor table to join her fellow housemates.

The list went on until it came to Draco who swaggered forward when his name was called. The hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "Slytherin!".

When Neville Longbottom, was called Harry grabbed his arm and whispered "Neville relax, take a deep breath and take your time. You're going to do just fine. Remember what I told you. It is just a house" He didn't want the boy to suffer the humiliation of falling over again "Oh and don't forget to take off the sorting hat, afterwards".

Neville nodded and did what he was told as he walked nervously up to the sorting hat and sat down on the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "Gryffindor,".

Neville looked over to Harry for approval. Harry smiled reassuringly and gave him the thumbs-up as the boy smiled back and rushed over to join Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

"Queenie Greengrass" Professor McGonagall called next.

Harry was interested to see where the girl would end up.

"Ravenclaw!" Declared the sorting hat.

Queenie removed the hat with a smug smile as she flicked her hair and proudly walked over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Lesath Rosier".

Lesath walked quiet, purposefully and with lofty brooding over to the stool. He sat down and folded his arms across his chest and waited for the sorting hat to be placed on his head.

The sorting hat didn't take long before shouting "Slytherin!" Lesath smirked and stood up setting the sorting hat back down on the stool and strolling over to sit beside his cousin who shifted over to make room for him.

"Morrigan Branwell".

Morrigan stiffened instantly at hearing her name being called. She looked to Harry for support. When their eyes met suddenly, they were alone in the crowd _'I'm right here, if you need me'_ He soothed and squeezed her hand lightly.

She gave a small nod _'I know'_.

"Miss. Branwell, please. We are waiting" Professor McGonagall said softly.

Harry released her hand as Morrigan walked up to the stool and sat down.

Harry glanced over at Snape and Quirrell. A sharp pain shot through his scar. Harry winced and rubbed his scar and noticed that Snape shot a glance over at Quirrell. It was evident that Snape was already suspicious of Quirrell and now even more so. Harry was glad that his reaction had a desired effect as he didn't want Snape to let the man out of his sight.

The Sorting Hat took a long time to decide upon where to put Morrigan before declaring that she would be sorted into "Ravenclaw!".

Harry wolf whistled and clapped causing Morrigan to blush profusely as she headed over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down beside Queenie.

"Harry Potter" The Great Hall went silent, and Harry strode forward with confidence and sat down on the stool.

"Well, well, Harry Potter. You're an interesting one, aren't you? Hmm, difficult very difficult" Announced the Sorting Hat.

The Sorting Hat took over several minutes to finally decide where to put him. Harry groaned inwardly. He knew the hat was enjoying this far too much as he riffled through Harry's head. He was the first hat stall in nearly fifty years. "Better be Hufflepuff!" Bellowed the Sorting Hat.

There was a wave of shock. No one had expected this, except those that knew him.

Harry took off the sorting hat pleased and relieved at finally being sorted. He rose from the stool as a few more seconds of silence went by before the whole Hufflepuff table went wild and erupted in applause and celebration that they got Harry Potter.

Harry walked over to the Hufflepuff table, where he was greeted with a warm welcome. He sat down between Megan Jones and Susan Bones.

The sorting continued as much as it had before, albeit that Snape was looking at him with a puzzled expression. The man had no doubt expected him to be sorted into Gryffindor.

Harry made sure to position himself so that he was facing Morrigan. He promised to keep an eye on her. _'Remember, just say the word and I'll take you out of here'._

' _I'll hold you to that and congratulations on making Hufflepuff'._

' _You, too. Just wait until Barrett and Vermont find out that I've been sorted into Hufflepuff. Not that_ _I_ _mind since I'm in the best position I can be in right now. However, I'll have the embarrassment of walking around as a giant bumblebee for the next seven years. I can't say I'm too thrilled about that"._

Morrigan giggled and whispered something into Queenie's ear who slapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing during Dumbledore's speech as Morrigan made a remark about Harry having to walk around Hogwarts for the next seven years dressed as a giant bumblebee.

Harry rolled his eyes and scowled lightly.

When Dumbledore finished his speech Gabriel Truman, the Hufflepuff prefect asked "So, Potter what are your thoughts on getting sorted into Hufflepuff?"

"I think that people tend to overlook Hufflepuff because of our reputation for being just a bunch of leftovers. That is not true. Our house symbol is a honey badger after all. Did you know that the honey badger is an animal that is often underestimated because it lives quietly until attacked, but when provoked, can fight off animals much larger than itself, including lions. Which, they can fend off long enough to make an escape and that honey badgers are also known to eat snakes that are venomous because they have thick skin and are immune to the venom they spew out. They may not look like much, but they are fierce predators to be reckoned with. After all Hufflepuff is a mixture of all three houses. The only difference most Hufflepuffs don't show off like Gryffindors, we are not arrogant in our abilities and will defend not only ourselves in a time of turmoil, but the ones we care about to the death" Harry said with conviction "I'm proud to be a Hufflepuff, I just don't appreciate the colour scheme of our house though. I'd rather not walk around for the next seven years dressed like a giant bumblebee".

Gabriel said with a thoughtful expression "I hear what you're saying, Potter. I must say having talked to you. I'm surprised that you didn't very well end up in Ravenclaw. I'm curious why did it take that sorting hat so long to sort you into this house?".

Harry smirked "I'm a Chimera. I have the heart of a lion, the mind of a raven, the tongue of a snake and loyalty of a badger. I have an unusual combination of traits from all four houses. If you were the sorting hat wouldn't you have difficulty in deciding what house is right for me?".

"You raise an excellent point," Replied Gabriel "You'll have no problem fitting right in with us, Harry".

Harry grabbed his plate as the food appeared and made sure to check on Morrigan every few minutes to see how she was doing.

Once dinner was finished with the dessert finally made an appearance.

' _Harry, I need to take a step outside for a minute? I'm getting a headache'_ She told him.

Harry nodded and looked over to Flitwick and pushed into his mind with ease _'Hello, Professor. I'm afraid that one of your claws needs to step out of the Great Hall for a moment_ _for some fresh air. Please excuse us'._

Professor Flitwick dropped his fork in shock at the unexpected intrusion _in his mind, by one of his students._ The fork clattered down onto the table as the tiny Professor squeaked with surprise and his eyes widened.

Harry rose silently from his seat attracted the unwanted attention of everyone in the Great Hall. He left the Hufflepuff table and went over to the Ravenclaw table to collect Morrigan. Ignoring the whispers and curious looks. Harry offered Morrigan his hand and said, "Shall we?".

Morrigan smiled in appreciation and rose as she slid her hand into his own and left the Great Hall.

Harry through back the entrance doors and they stepped outside. He walked over to the grass and sat down patting the ground for Morrigan to sit next to him.

"Beautiful isn't it. To think this will be our home for the next seven years" Harry unfastened his cloak and placed it around Morrigan's shoulders and smiled as he gazed into those memorizing magenta eyes.

"Yes, the castle is indeed, very beautiful. I can hardly believe that I'm actually here. It's like a dream come true" She said with a sigh before resting her head against Harry's shoulder.

Harry placed an arm around her shoulder pulling Morrigan closer to him.

When dessert was over Harry and Morrigan went back inside. Dumbledore rose and looked over at them with

twinkling blue eyes as he called an end to the feast.

Harry and Morrigan waited behind as the prefects led the first years out of the Great Hall.

Harry went up to the high table "Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout. May we have a moment of your time. I believe we have some explaining to do".

Professor Flitwick spoke "Hello Mr, Potter and Miss. Branwell. I must say Mr. Potter I wasn't aware that you were an Legilimens. You startled me".

"I apologize sir, it wasn't my intention I assure you. I wasn't even aware that I was an Legilimens until this summer. I thought that it was just a part of being a wizard. I didn't know that it was a rare talent until Lord Vermont told me after I kept slipping into his mind. He was kind enough to teach me over the summer to occlude and avoid unintentionally breaking into other people's minds in future".

"Why did you feel it necessary Mr. Potter and Miss. Branwell to leave the Great Hall" Asked a stern looking Professor McGonagall.

"Morrigan isn't used to being in such a crowded place, Professor. Her senses became overstimulated and she developed a headache. And I was also having difficultly with not slipping into the minds of my fellow housemates" He lied smoothly "We needed a moment to ourselves so, we stepped outside. I didn't wish to disrupt the start of term banquet so, I used Legilimency on Professor Flitwick to tell him that we would be stepping outside for a moment".

Professor McGonagall accepted his explanation "Very well, Mr. Potter, but next time do not simply excuse yourself without _verbally_ informing a Professor first. It doesn't set a good example for the other students who think you simply walked out of the Great Hall with Miss. Branwell in tow".

"Yes, Professor".

"Now, I believe you wished to speak to us about something, Mr. Potter" Inquired Professor Flitwick.

Harry nodded _'I did, sir. It is regarding Morrigan. She won't be able to get a wink of sleep without earmuffs and a dose of sleeping potion due to her vampire ancestry. I also must warn you sir_ _in advance_ _that Morrigan is not a morning person. And that is an understatement. She has a nocturnal body clock and tends to sleep late. It will be a challenge to get her up for morning classes without giving her a dose of Invigoration draught. When Morrigan has forgone her morning beauty sleep. She's scarier than Voldemort'._

Professor Flitwick chuckled lightly "Not to worry Mr. Potter. I will see to it".

"And a word of warning, Professor. Morrigan sleeps with her wand under her pillow. Sleeping beauty has a habit of firing first and asking questions later".

"Harry!" Exclaimed Morrigan in embarrassment.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Professor McGonagall "May I have permission to have a private word with you. It concerns two of your new lions".

Professor McGonagall's lips thinned "You may, Mr. Potter. But, I do not give you permission to invade my privacy. You may use Legilimency only as a form of communication when necessary".

"I understand, Professor".

' _It's about Hermione and Neville. Hermione is very insecure about herself. Hermione doesn't think she's good enough to be at Hogwarts and is pushing herself to prove herself because of her blood status. I'm worried that she'll have trouble settling into Gryffindor because she'll come off as a condescending know-it-all. I heard Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnigan already making fun of her. The last thing I want is for them to start bullying her because she's trying to show off to everyone that despite, her blood status she is just as good as everyone else. All I'm asking is that you keep an extra close eye on her and see to it that if any bullying does occur that it will quickly be nipped in the bud'._

' _I do not tolerate bullying, Mr. Potter. I can assure you, if I suspect any of my students bullying another. I will make sure that it is nipped in the bud. I will have a talk with Miss. Granger and now what are your concerns about Mr. Longbottom?'._

' _Neville is very self-conscious and has poor self-esteem. His Gran has been trying to turn Neville into another Frank Longbottom and in doing so, Neville now believes he's almost a squib because he was a late bloomer. His lack of confidence and poor self-esteem will surely impact on his school-work. What Neville desperately needs is reassurance and encouragement. However, what most concerns me about Neville is his performance anxiety. I'm sure you understand, Professor that being overly anxious especially around potions is a dangerous combination'._

' _Leave it with me, Mr. Potter'_ She told him _'I'll see to it that my students get the support they need'_.

Harry nodded and clapped his hands "I believe that I've said everything that needs to be said for tonight" He turned to Professor Sprout "Would you please escort me to the Hufflepuff common room, Professor. I'm afraid I don't know about my around the castle just yet".

"Of, course Mr. Potter" She beamed down at him.

"Come along, Miss. Branwell".

Morrigan nodded "Goodnight my wolf" She kissed Harry on the cheek.

Harry fought down the faint blush that rose to his cheek "Goodnight my moon," He said placing a small kiss on her forehead as they parted ways.


End file.
